Untitled for now
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: Ever since Kagome was born, she was forced to act like a boy. Her father never wanted a girl and her mother was afraid that if her father knew she was a girl then he would beat her to death. SK
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up everyone. I have two choices for the title Will My Heart Survive oorrr Incognito. You decide. Anyone who reads Domesticating Dog Demons, don't worry I am still working on that. The next chapter for that should be up in a week or so.

Forewarnings: Language

Lemon

This is going to be a short story.

Rape

OOC

Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since Kagome was born, she was forced to act like a boy. Her father never wanted a girl and her mother was afraid that if her father knew she was a girl then he would beat her to death. 

A nine year Kagome ran through the fields with Kyo and Yuki running next to her. They were racing. Kagome headed for the finish, with a burst of speed she passed the boys and touched the tree. She turned around to the heavily breathing boys, cheering.

"I won!"

"Keitaro you always win." Kagome flash them a smile and headed for the beach. She took of her pants leaving her in a t-shirt and swim trunks. The other boys shed their shirts and pants.

"Keitaro why do you never take you shirt off?" Yuki asked.

"Because, I will get sunburn." answered Kagome. She had been asked this question many times. Kagome knew she was a girl, ever since that day when she met the silver-hair god.

_-Flashback- _

_A seven year old Kagome walked home from a hard day a school. She had been picked on once again at school. Kagome couldn't help it if she was an extremely small boy. She was always picked on for her size. She had bruises on the side of her hips, where she had been shoved into a locker. She winced a little as she walked. _

_Kagome was walking passed a alley when she was grabbed. She screamed out, but her mouth was covered. She was pulled into the dark alley and her captor began to tear off her clothes. _

_"Little boy," said the gruff voice," you are going to know what it feels like to be fucked in the ass." _

_As he pulled off her underwear he was shocked to see he didn't have a penis, but he had a vagina."_

_"Oh ho ho, my little boy is actually a girl. I will enjoy taking away your virginity, my little flower." _

_Kagome cried as he rubbed his chubby hands up and down her body. He grabbed her hair and forced her onto her knees. He took his member and shoved it in front of her face. _

_"Open your mouth bitch." _

_"No!" _

_He tugged her hair hard, making her cry out. As soon as her mouth was open a small dick was shoved in. Kagome gagged and tried to move away. He tugged her hair harder._

_"Suck it bitch." _

_Kagome bit down." He yelled in pain and slapped her across the face hard. He picked her back up and shoved his penis back into her mouth. _

_"Suck it bitch and if you bite down, you will be fucking dead." Kagome began to move her mouth up and down. Her captor began to thrust as he started to cum. Kagome coughed as he spilt his seed into her mouth. She went to spit it out when he slapped her again._

_"Swallow it you little whore." She unwillingly swallowed it, wanting to vomit. _

_He put his tip at her entrance. He was just about to plunge in when he was knocked into the wall. A silver hair boy stood over her body, protectively. His eyes were blood red. Another boy, who Kagome guessed was his brother helped her up. He took off his coat and pulled it over her naked body. She cried against him. He held her and whispered soothing words in her ear. The older boy hit the wall when they guy had punched him. The one who had given her the coat stood protectively in front of her. She noticed her a two dog ear, sitting on the top of his head._

_'A dog demon?' She studied the other boy on the ground. He had Elvin like ears. He had a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two identical magenta strips running down his face._

_Kagome was snapped out of her observations when the dog-eared boy was thrown away from her. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Kagome backed up until she hit the wall. Her captor smiled as her reached for her. She swung her arm and slapped him across the face. He staggered back a bit before regaining composure. He ran forward and punched in the face. Her nose broke with a loud crack. She screamed out in pain as blood poured from the wound. He pushed her to the ground. He opened the coat and roughly thrust into her. She screamed as tears re-wet her cheeks._

_"Please stop she begged, please, please!" He didn't listen as he thrust into her again and again. She cried and cried as blood began to slowly seep out. He roughly grabbed her hips as he began to go faster. He pulled out all the way before pushing back in. The last few strokes were the roughest. He thrust in a final time and came. He pushed in all the way, her body was bent at an odd form as she was pushed against the wall. He pulled out, fixed himself and began to walk away. Kagome saw a white blur as the demon ran past her and tackled him. The last thing Kagome remembered was seeing the two boys beating up the guy. _

_When Kagome woke she was in extreme pain. Everything hurt. She began to cry. She turned onto her side and curled up into a little boy. _

_A man walked into and sat on the chair placed next to her bed. _

_"Hello dear, how are you feeling." Kagome said nothing as she lay there. "You must be in so much pain. Don't worry it will be over soon. I am Inu Taisho, the father of the two boys that saved you." _

_This piece of information peaked Kagome's interest._

_"What are you son's names Inu Taisho-sama."_

_"Please, call me Inu Taisho. Father if you wish." Kagome smiled. _

_"The son with the markings, is Sesshomaru, he is the oldest. He is a full demon. He's ten. Inuyasha is my other son and he is half-demon. He's seven. Could you tell me a little about yourself?"_

_"My…my name i-is Keitaro, I am seven years old." _

_"Well Keitaro, it's nice to meet. You may stay here as long as you like." _

_"Thank you, father." Inu Taisho smiled as he hugged Kagome. _

_"Are you feeling okay? My sons would like to see you."_

_"Sure." Inu Taisho ruffled her hair and walked out the room. A couple minutes later, Kagome heard a knock at the door. _

_"Come in." A head with two dog-ears peeked into the room. Kagome giggled. He smiled. She motioned him to come near. He ran and jumped onto her bed. Kagome laughed as she bounced up. A ripping pain, filled her body. She screamed in pain. Tears began to form in her eyes. She tried to keep them in but could not. Inuyasha got off the bed and began to whimper. Sesshomaru came up behind him and pinned him to the wall by his neck. His eyes were red. He began to growl, his fangs lengthening in size. He claws enlarged as they began to glow green. Inu Taisho burst into the room. He pulled Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled at him and tried to slash at him. Inu Taisho bared his teeth at his son and growled something in an ancient tongue. Sesshomaru turned away from him, but did not go back to his original form. _

_"Inuyasha what did you do." Inu Taisho looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. _

_"Inuyasha." _

_"I jumped onto the bed and she cried out." Kagome still in pain was lying on the bed still crying. _

_"Inuyasha you know that you have to be careful. You know that Keitaro is Sesshomaru's soul-mate and he will do anything to protect her. He will kill you if you hurt her." Inu Taisho told him. _

_"Inu Taisho what do you mean?" _

_"When you are older Keitaro, I will explain everything to you." _

_"Come boys, let's leave Keitaro alone." Sesshomaru growled at the thought of leaving his mate when he had only been with her for about five minutes, but with one look from his father he followed them out the door. _

_"Sleep well Keitaro." _

_The next morning when Kagome woke up she felt much better. She decided to explore the castle. She walked to her left and opened the door. The room was huge. It was mostly white with some red, yellow and blue. A sword was in the corner of the room, held up by a small table. Kagome was in awe. A voice brought her out of the trance. _

_"Do you like my room?" _

_"Yes I like it very much." _

_"Sesshomaru, can you show me around the castle?"_

_"Anything you wish my dear." He held out his hand. The rest of the day they spent together. _

_Around dinner time, Inuyasha came to find them. He and Kagome hit it off very well. When Kagome was not with Sesshomaru (which was rare) she was with Inuyasha or Inu Taisho. Kagome was being to love Inu Taisho like her father,. Sure her father was nice and all but her never showed her the kind of the love that Inu Taisho was showing her. She felt wanted and needed in this house. All the servants loved her. _

_That's why it was a mystery and big surprise when Kagome one day could not be found. She had left._

_-End Flashback-_

When Kagome had left, she had went back home. She confronted her mom about her sex. Her mother cried but told her the truth. She told Kagome that she indeed was a girl and that her real name was Kagome. Her mother begged her though to keep living her life as a boy at least until she was old enough to live on her.

That's exactly what Kagome did. When she was eighteen she left home and went to college at Tokyo University. Though Kagome was allowed to be a girl, she didn't feel comfortable being a girl since she had spent so many years as a guy. This of course got Kagome put into the males' dorm.

Kagome struggled to get her stuff up the stairs. That day of course just had to be the day when the elevators broke down. Finally Kagome got to her door. Now the trick was balancing her cargo in order to open the door. After the first couple of tries she got into the door. Kagome set her stuff down and explored the room. This dorm room was huge. It was completely furnished as well. A plasma screen TV was sitting on the wall to the left. Black leather couches were in front of it. Kagome smiled, she was going to like living her. She went into the kitchen.

Kagome was in awe. She loved to cook and this kitchen was going to become her best friend. There seemed to be two of everything. Two stoves, two ovens, two sinks, two dishwashers, etc.

Kagome continued her journey to the bedrooms. The first bedroom on her left was occupied. It was tastefully done like the rest of the dorm room. Kagome tried the door across from it and found it was empty ( there was stuff in it but you could tell that no one was currently occupied the room). She ran and jumped onto the nice queen sized bed. She looked around the room, finding a TV, nightstand, a lamp, two dressers, and a desk. Kagome stayed like that for a few more minutes before going to get her stuff. It took her three hours to finally unpack. After she was done, she sat on the couch watching TV wondering when her roommate was going to come. Soon Kagome fell asleep. A light shake on her shoulder woke up Kagome. In front of her was a boy with violet eyes with is hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Hi, I'm Miroku. What's your name?"

"I'm Keitaro, are you my roommate?"

"No, I'm a friend of your roommate."

"Oh do you no who my roommate is?"

"Yeah his name is Sesshomaru Takanashi."

'Sesshomaru, wait that boy's name was Sesshomaru. I wonder if it is the same boy.' Miroku was haven't a difficult time with himself. His hand wanted to grope this guy. Miroku was in shock because his hand never had wanted to grope a guy.

'Am I gay?' Miroku asked himself. The next thing you heard was a scream. Kagome's face was bright red. A hand was on her butt rubbing circles. She whirled around and smacked Miroku as hard as she could.

"What is wrong with you?!" She screeched. Miroku waved his hands in front of him as if he was defending himself.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Look Miroku, I don't mind if you are gay but please keep your hands to yourself because I don't go that way." Kagome explained.

"I'm not gay1" Miroku defended.

"Then why did you… oh never mind." The door all of a sudden burst open. A half-demon came rushing in.

"Miroku help! Call off your crazy girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" The girl behind him yelled.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" Miroku calmly asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha exclaimed peeking over Miroku shoulder at the girl.

"Bullshit you didn't do anything Inuyasha."

"He grabbed my ass!" Another girl said walking in. She looked like the girl version of Keitaro (remember Keitaro is Kagome).

Shockingly Miroku turned around and hugged Inuyasha.

"I'm proud of you Inuyasha, following after my ways."

"See I told you Miroku would defend me." Inuyasha gloated to Sango. That's when all hell broke lose. The first girl began to fight with Miroku and the look-a-like Kagome began to fight with Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed the dog-ears that sat on his head.

'Hey wait wasn't one of the boys that save me name was Inuyasha? No it can't be. It can't be him.'

A cough from the door brought everyone out of their bickering and in Kagome's case thinking.

"What is going on here?" said a smooth silk voice. Kagome lifted her head to look into the golden eyes. Her eyes widen.

"You-your Sesshomaru! You are the boy who saved me." Sesshomaru almost took Kagome right there. His beast had been in such a fury when his mate had left that his father had to look him downstairs in a cell. His beast leapt for joy seeing his mate standing there.

Without knowing it, he closed the distance in between them too. He pushed Kagome up against the wall and began to passionately kiss her. Everyone, except Inuyasha, eyes popped out of their heads.

"I thought you weren't gay!" exclaimed Miroku. The two girls blushed and turned away from the scene. They turned back when they heard a growl. Sesshomaru had Miroku in the air with his claws around his throat. His eyes were red.

"Inuyasha help him!" The first girl screamed. Inuyasha did and said nothing.

"Don't you dare insult my mate monk!" His claws tightened around Miroku's throat before dropping him unceremoniously on the floor.

"But that's a guy!" choked out Miroku.

"Looks can be deceiving monk." He ripped Kagome's shirt open, cutting the bandages that held her breasts. Her C-cup breasts fell down. She screeched and covered her chest. Miroku and Inuyasha gawked at seeing her breasts. The girls came up behind them and slapped them in the head. The boys fell unconscious from the impact. The girls grabbed their arms and pulled them out the door.

Sesshomaru removed Kagome's hands from her breasts and began to suck on the nipple. Kagome moaned and arched her back, making him take more into his mouth.

The first girl, started closing the door after having the guys out of the room.

"Well I will just leave you to alone," she said slyly.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Anyone want to become my beta. I should have the next chapter up in a day or two. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I am soooo sorry, I can't believe that I haven't updated in the longest time. I actually completely forgot that I had this story! I feel so bad. Now I feel worse because this is a short chapter. Sorry again, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome ran her nails down Sesshomaru's back. She tugged on his hair, feeling the silk-like hair with her fingers. He took her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand. He used his other hand to massage the breast he was currently neglecting. Kagome writhed and moaned under his minstrations, and then she did something she never did before. 

She prayed to Kami for making her a girl because right now she was in heaven. Sesshomaru picked her up by the buns ( sorry couldn't help myself) and carried her into his bedroom. He placed her on the black silk sheets. He didn't place her far enough onto the bed and Kagome slipped off and fell right onto the floor. (mood killer no?) She began to crack up hysterically. Sesshomaru smirked then silenced her with a kiss. He picked her up and placed her on the bed again. This time making sure she wouldn't fall off. He crawled up to her body like a predator, enticing her with his sun-kissed eyes and glowing pale skin.

He licked her neck, marking the spot where he would mark her as his mate. He trailed kisses from her neck to her ear and then to her breasts once again. He ran his tongue down her body to her belly button. Swirling it around making her squeal. Kagome moaned and fisted her hands into his hair, playing with the silky strands. Sesshomaru learned that when she liked something he did she would give a quick jerk on his hair. Sesshomaru dipped down lower to rest in between her thighs. He pulled off the rest of clothes. His tongue licked her inner thighs, purposely missing Kagome's center. Kagome let out a frustrated growl and pulled Sesshomaru till his tongue touched her heat.

Kagome gave a hard jerk on his hair. Sesshomaru took a finger and began to play with her nub. Kagome bucked, shoving herself into Sesshomaru's face trying to get more pleasure. Sesshomaru held down her hips with arm. He took his index finger and slowly inserted it into Kagome. Kagome threw her head back and let out a throaty moan. Her hands trailed out her stomach to massage her breasts. Her nipples were now lax. Sesshomaru began a slow, agonizing pace with his finger.

"If you don't go faster Sesshomaru…--pant-- I am going to get up, dismember--ahh-- you and le-AVVEE!"

"You shouldn't say things you mean."

"I intend to keep this promise." Kagome moaned again and then pulled on Sesshomaru's pointy ear. He let out a feral growl. He out another finger into Kagome and began to speed up.

"Yes! Yes Sesshomaru!" He continued to lick her as Kagome began to seek her release.

"Sess…"

Sesshomaru pumped hard as Kagome hit her peak. He lapped out her bittersweet juices. He crawled back up to her mouth and put a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Kagome flipped them over.

"I don't like to be submissive Sesshomaru!"

She tortured him, like he had tortured her, unfortunately, since he was a demon, her torture didn't last long. She ripped off his clothes and sucked on his ear. He growled loudly and bucked his hips against her, grinding his member against her core. Kagome let go of his ear to let out a throaty moan. She gave him a passionate kiss but it only last a couple seconds. She trailed her tongue down to his nipples. Kagome licked and sucked on them. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to turn from his normal sun-gold to blood red. Kagome licked around his stomach dipping into his belly button once in a while. She never went any farther than that.

Sesshomaru let out a loud roar and flipped them over. He grazed his fangs at the junjuction where the shoulder meets the neck. His fangs elongated ready to mark her, when his beast spoke to him.

"**No, not yet! Mate not ready! Don't mark Mate!" **

Sesshomaru roared and hit the bed with an angry fist. He gave Kagome a searing kiss, pushed himself off her and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind. Kagome lay on the bed, panting, extremely confused.

'What the hell just happened?'

She gathered her clothes and went into her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to go cook dinner.

Sesshomaru quickly got into the ice cold shower. Even though the cold water felt good on his fiery skin, it did nothing for his loins. His member stood ready for the action that wasn't to come. He let out a frustrated growl and punched the shower wall. He quickly washed his hair and himself, and got out of the shower. He blow dried his hair and went into his room to change. After Sesshomaru got dress he went into the kitchen, smelling a sweet aroma.

Kagome stood in short-shorts and a cami leaning over the stove. She tasted the pasta, making sure it was done and took it off the stove.

Sesshomaru's lax member was once again coming to life. He let out a small whimper. He sat down at the table and waited to be served.

Dinner that night for the new room mates was to say the least…awkward.

* * *

I know this is asking a lot, but people please review I have 200+ hits but only six reviews. I think I enabled the anon. reviews! So please just review! 

Oh and you guys haven't voted on which title!!

Will My Heart Survive

or

Incognito


	3. Sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


End file.
